1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement having a power-electronic component, a power component for short, in particular in the form of a power semiconductor module or a capacitor of a power-electronic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary in the art for power-electronic circuits to have both configurations of the power component, in which case the power semiconductor module is connected to the capacitor by means of a DC-voltage busbar. Such power-electronic circuits are used in power-electronic systems which are used, by way of example and without restricting generality, in vehicles as main or auxiliary drives for the purpose of controlling and supplying electrical machines.
A power-electronic system having a multi-part housing having at least one cover and a frame-like housing part is known from DE 10 2012 201 766 A1. Said system has connectors, an internal DC-voltage busbar, a power-electronic circuit arrangement in the form of one or more power semiconductor modules and a capacitor covered with a first cover.
Power semiconductor modules for such systems are known by way of example from DE 10 2007 026 768 A1. That document describes a pressure-contact-connected three-phase current converter module having a substrate with a plurality of power semiconductor components per phase in each case, a housing, a pressure element and load-connection and auxiliary-connection elements leading outwards. The respective substrate has an insulating-material body and conductor tracks with load and auxiliary potentials. The load-connection elements, that is to say the DC-voltage and AC-voltage connection conductors, are each designed as molded metal bodies with external contact devices, a strip-like section and contact feet arranged in a row starting from the strip-like section.
A permanent requirement in the case of such arrangements or systems is the low-inductance configuration of the arrangement consisting of the power component and the DC-voltage busbar.